Ed Overboard
"Ed Overboard" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed is kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters. Plot Down at the "Park n Flush" Lee and Marie Kanker are having an enjoyable time giving gullible May a makeover although the end results are far from what she'd hoped for. This time it seems, her spiteful sisters have gone too far and after a characteristic burst of that vicious Kanker temper, May bursts into floods of tears. Worse than that she refuses to be consoled - sobbing that now that her sisters have wrecked her natural beauty and she reeks of rancid ham and pickle juice surely her man (yes, that's Ed) will never look at her again. Since she won't stop bawling it's clear that some drastic consolatory measures need to be taken and luckily Lee and Marie know just what will work like a charm. Down in the Cul-de-Sac what isn't working like a charm is Edd's attempt at marketing his own brand of arts n crafts. He's saved the further torment of Eddy's whiplash tongue and more of Ed's macaroni art though, when casual as you like, Lee and Marie appear and haul the big lug - who's conveniently glued his face to the table - away to who knows what grisly end. Eddy would like to turn a blind eye to all this but the faithful Double D just can't leave Ed to his fate and so he calls on Rolf for help. Luckily for the kidnapped long-in-the-neck Ed-Boy, the 'let's launch a rescue' situation appeals to Rolf and he quickly mobilizes the Urban Rangers who if they succeed will be in line for the Rangers most prestigious "Freeing of the Fool pewter medallion", whoo-hoo! Arriving at the trailer park they quickly realize that Ed has not been having fun - true, May is now very happy again but by contrast poor Ed is a lipstick-smeared wreck. Rolf's plan moves into action and lured by his uniform and barbecue cleaning skills the Kankers are distracted while Jimmy and Jonny work to free him. It's all going very well until Ed gives the game away and the rescue party, despite their attempts at feigning death, end up falling foul of the enraged sisters. Clearly it's time to make up… Memorable Quotes *'Ed': his macaroni masterpieces "Ed call this one, 'to noodle or not to noodle', and this one he will call 'no more for me thanks, I am a Russian.'" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "Just deny everything, Double D, you'll live longer." ---- *'Jonny': "Double D and Eddy, do you vow to uphold the secrecy of the Urban Rangers or face one hundred snaps with a wet noodle?" ---- *'Eddy': watching Edd eagerly take the vow "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" ---- *'Jonny': Ed "Shut it or I'll give you such a pinch!" ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy & Jonny "Urban Rangers, implement evasive maneuvers - code yellow." 3 plus Plank fall on their backs clutching a lily and try to play dead ---- *'Ed': singing "London Bridge is falling down" "Hey guys, you weren't supposed to get caught." ---- *'May': "He's like a little Pookie-Bear." Ed: "Not Pookie-Bear! I AM ED!" Trivia *The name 'Toomey' on the Kankers' box refers to Corey Toomey one of EEnE's props designers. *Eddy breaks the 4th wall by saying "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" referring to FCC standards. *In the box, the Kankers drew a picture of one of their dads. *This is the fourth appearance of the Urban Rangers. Video This clip was provided by ublademan on youtube. IWnDiXcfCt0 HIjuEBnpJPI Category:Episodes Category:Season 4